Sex
by Pixielullaby
Summary: AU Elsanna. Anna and Elsa have been together for almost a year now. It's not exactly what you'd expect. One shot.


Little bit of random AU. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Oh, please I don't even own my own computer anymore.

* * *

Blonde hair scattered across her pillow as she felt the bed dip beside her.

"I brought you food." Offered the voice of her girlfriend.

Her loving, perfect girlfriend who never mistreated her, or yelled at her, or pushed her, not like _he_ did.

"It's pasta.. From Pabbie's. Your favorite right?" She knew it was, she was just asking hoping to get any response from the smaller girl.

"You don't have to talk to me about it, but I think you should eat something.. I know you haven't been." Her voice kept getting quieter, like she was shrinking away and in a way, she was.

"Elsa.." It was all she could muster up at the moment because anything else would be too much and not enough all at once.

She'd cheated, not so blatantly but she had, hadn't she?

She'd gone on a date with Hans and most people would say "so what" since nothing happened, but it didn't make anything better.

She'd said yes to a date with somebody who wasn't her girlfriend of almost a year now.

It's not something that she can forget about, it took forever for Elsa to trust her as much as she did now.

The girl was practically the brick house from the three little pigs.

She didn't want to risk being iced out like she used to be.

"I'll bring it to you if you want?" Elsa's voice sounded so small.

She hadn't heard it sound like that in a long time, not since they first got together and the older girl was afraid of losing her.

Two weeks.

Two weeks from now would be an entire year of them being together.

A year.

Everything had happened in that year.

Their first date, which was the most perfect disaster of all time.

Their first kiss, where it was raining and she had to get on her tip toes just to reach Elsa's lips.

The first time they spent the whole night curled up on the couch.

The first time they said they loved each other.

Everything happened.

"Elsa?.." Her voice peeked in the form of a question.

"Hmm?" She hummed, running a very cold hand across her shoulder.

"We've never even talked about sex before.." It was a sudden realization for some reason, she'd never noticed it.

"You said you weren't ready for sex.. Before we got together, you were talking to Fawn. You said you didn't want to until you were older.." She trailed off.

"You were used to it though.."

It was true, Elsa was guarded emotionally but physically she had been more open.

She'd had physical relationships way before Anna ever came around and she's spent more time this past year listening to old sex stories about her girlfriend from people like Vidia, and Peri, and Mist, and Rosetta, than she'd ever wanted to.

At least the other three kept them PG for her sake, Rosetta was all about details.

"I've only been with five people. I mean, it's more than none, but.. I just never thought that was alot." She mumbled.

"It's not really.. I never thought that either." She agreed.

"Okay.."

"Do you want to? With me, I mean.." She asked, suddenly nervous about even bringing it up.

What if she wasn't good enough and Elsa left anyways?

"Anna-"

"No really." Anna stated, rolling over. "Maybe we could. I've been thinking about it alot actually. I just don't know how to bring that stuff up.."

"Anna.. I just- That's not something you need to jump into if you're not ready." Elsa explained.

Anna bit her lip while she thought about it.

"Elsa, I'm not jumping.. Okay? I'm not, but I'm ready. I'm not asking you this stuff because I feel pressured or something, I just.." She started. "I just love you.. I _only_ love _you_. I've thought about this too, believe me, I want to take that step with you.. I don't want to keep waiting around when I already know what I want."

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice a soft whisper at this point, blonde braid still thrown recklessly onto the pillow beneath her head. "Anna.. I know about Hans. I know nothing happened, but I know you said yes.."

Her heart broke.

Tears started stinging her eyes but an apology wasn't forming yet, Elsa didn't even sound upset or mad, just small and insecure.

"I just- I don't want you to think that this is the way to keep me or something, and I really don't want it to be proving anything to anyone because I love you, Anna. I love you, and I don't want to end up being this mistake you made when you were in high school, when you didn't know what to do. If that's what's going on-"

"It's not." She promised. "Elsa.. I'm so sorry. He asked me like a friend would and I didn't think about it until he was trying to kiss me, and then he.. He-"

"He pushed you.. He told you I was going to break up with you because he was going to tell me about it. I know.. Tink and Vidia saw everything, then they smashed his mailbox. She smirked a bit beneath her fragile expression.

"Elsa, I didn't even know it was a date. I know that doesn't change anything, I'm still horrible, I know-"

"No, Anna.. You're not. You were just being your little social butterfly of a self.." The blonde smiled.

"I don't want this to make up for something.. I want this because I want you. For the record? Nothing about being with you could ever be a mistake to me." She said seriously.

"You'll still feel that way in two weeks?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah.." Anna admitted. "In two weeks, in two years, in two decades.. Elsa.. There's no way I could ever change my mind about the way you make me feel."

"Then we can wait.." She concluded. "Two weeks.. I think that's fair."

"Then we'll try, right?"

"Then we'll try." She nodded. "Just know that even if you do change your mind.. I'm still gonna be here. You did just _technically_ promise at least two more decades of being in love with you.. Seems a little short but I'll take it."

A tear escaped Anna's eyes once more, rolling down her cheek and around the curve of her smiling lips.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, Beautiful.." The blonde whispered, wiping the tear from her girlfriends chin. "Please, Come eat?"

She nodded, crawling out of bed only for Elsa to pick her up and start to carry her.

Her loving, perfect, understanding girlfriend, who brought her food, and carried her, and loved her anyways.

* * *

A/N. Just posting some of my shorter stories and one shots while I finish my SUPER DUPER, MEGA, AMAZTASTIC, PROJECTS! Get excited people! Good stuff is coming! I'm finishing stories BEFORE I share them. Sadly that wasn't the case for KTGEO but I MIGHT revise! Don't hold me to it but DO review! Remember to review and PM me if you have questions or ideas because guys, I am ALWAYS taking suggestions and I always appreciate your impute and opinions, good or bad! I absolutely live for it, so don't hold back!


End file.
